Kobayashi
|english = |gallery = Yes }} Kobayashi (小林, Kobayashi) is the main protagonist of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon. She works as a computer programmer in Jigokumeguri System Engineering Inc.Citation needed Appearance Kobayashi is a bespectacled young woman with bright red hair that is always tied in a ponytail and dead fish hazel brown eyes. She is known to be flat-chested, a physical trait that frustrates her to the point of grumbling over the female dragons' ample busts when they are in their human forms. In one of her drunken escapades, she demands that Tohru or Lucoa share some of their "blessing" with her. Her office attire is a white button-up shirt, a tie, and dark slacks. During her off-duty hours, she puts on either a light blue button-up shirt, a hoodie, a yellow tee or a light-brown cardigan with a white shirt underneath. Before meeting Tohru, Kobayashi would don a stoic expression on her face. Now, she is more approachable and open to others, often seen smiling contentedly. Personality Even though Kobayashi maintains a cool demeanor, she has been regarded as kind-hearted and reliable among her friends and colleagues. Level-headed and pragmatic, she stands as the source of reason when dealing with her dragon friends. However, when she is intoxicated, Kobayashi tends to become rowdy and aggressive, especially in her interests in maids and is not above subjecting Tohru to her drunken whims. Background Very little has been mentions about Kobayashi's childhood, other than that both her parents worked so she never had both her parents come to her schools' sports festivals. That, and when she was in elementary school, she was always asking for burgers. Plot Relationships Tohru Initially, Kobayashi often chastised Tohru for her lack of propriety on human standards. However, as time passes by, she grows accustomed to Tohru's quirks and would sometimes show small signs of affection and gratitude for the dragon, such as holding Tohru's hand or going out of her way to fulfill some of Tohru's wishes to ease her troubles. When Tohru's father demanded that the dragon returns to their world, Kobayashi defended Tohru and risked her life for her. As of Chapter 48, it is confirmed that Kobayashi has begun to return Tohru's feelings of a more romantic nature. Kanna Kamui Kobayashi appears to care a great deal for Kanna, going so far as to work until midnight for an entire week to get a day off to go to her school's sports festival as her guardian. Kobayashi inadvertently becomes Kanna's mother figure, as seen when she looks over Kanna's studies and school activities and praises Kanna by either patting her head or spoiling her with treats and gifts. Makoto Takiya Takiya is Kobayashi's male colleague and close friend. The two would often discuss their interests in maids and butlers over drinks, either at a local bar or Kobayashi's apartment. They are close enough to ask each other for help or favors on matters outside of work but still at a platonic level. Ilulu Ilulu is a dragon who originally first appeared as an adversary of Tohru and by extension, Kobayashi. This hostility came from how Tohru became close to humans (Kobayashi particularly) which contradicted Illulu's upbringing. When the two first met, Kobayashi was originally a bit distressed towards Illulu's destructive behavior. However, when Illulu was defeated by Tohru, and Kobayashi saves Illulu from another Dragon after getting to know her, the two became close. Kobayashi now lets Ilulu live her like with Tohru and Kanna. Kobayashi begins to treat Illulu like how she treats Kana but is often annoyed by Ilulu's big breast. Illulu is very fond and curious of Kobayashi after getting to know her, and even desires to make babies with her, much to Tohru's objection. Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl and Kobayashi show minimal interest in each other, however, upon first meeting, it is apparent that Kobayashi is unintentionally rude to Quetzalcoatl, by calling her outfit "Slutty" and asking "What the hell" she is. However, they do become more open to conversation slightly further on. Elma Since Elma's introduction, she has become Kobayashi's colleague. Kobayashi seeks to help out Elma whenever she faces difficulties at work or otherwise and in return she shows gratitude in various ways. Shouta Magatsuchi Kobayashi looks after Shouta whenever her manager asks her to do so. Fafnir There is a general distrust whenever Fafnir is in question as Kobayashi perceives him as a dangerous figure, but if they only discuss regular matters, the two don't seem to mind each other's company. Trivia * By coincidence or design, Kobayashi also shares a name with Takeru Kobayashi, a real-world competitive eater. * A recurring gag in the show is that she appears to experience chronic pain in her lower back. ** It is later revealed due to her terrible posture as she works. * She "can't do" Hijiki or eggplant, suggesting either that she dislikes them or is allergic (likely the former). * She enjoys a brand of alcohol known as Dragonslayer, a bottle of which she shared with Tohru when they met. * Kobayashi was able to remove the Sword of God from the dragon, despite Tohru's warnings that touching the sword would be incredibly harmful. This likely shows Kobayashi is not particularly faithful in a religious sense. * She doesn't speak with or sees her family often, but she is on good terms with them. * She can be a little mischievous, as seen when she manipulates Tohru's feelings for her to get her to clean more. *She can be seen as a Kuudere. *In Vol 5. Chapter 47: Tohru and Maid cafe, Kobayashi states that when she used to live with her parents, she worked at a restaurant. However, she becomes quite frightening when she tells Tohru about her experience with the service industry. References Category:Female Category:Main character Category:Human Category:Characters